


Three times Magnus thought Alec was hot and one time Alec thought Magnus was

by That_phan_who_writes_stuff



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Jealous, M/M, Sexy, Training, date, institute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_phan_who_writes_stuff/pseuds/That_phan_who_writes_stuff
Summary: Three times Magnus thought Alec was hot and one time Alec thought Magnus was.Basically two boyfriends being super jealous and proud of each other





	1. The Date

Alec pulled the collar of his shirt up self consciously.  
"I don't know, Magnus. I look like an idiot." The clothes were comfortable, but the boy still felt awkward in them. Why on earth he had let Magnus dress him for their date, the shadowhunter didn't know. They were planning on going to some fancy restaurant in Paris for their anniversary and Magnus had convinced his boyfriend to spice up his wardrobe a little. So now Alec stood in front of the mirror in their bedroom surveying his outfit with uncertainty. 

It was simple, yet stylish. A grey shirt rolled up to the elbows, black vest and matching slacks. His dark hair was slicked back and his face was clean shaven, as usual. "I don't usually wear anything this.... fancy." Alec turned to Magnus to see his reaction. The warlock was sitting on the bed, putting the finishing touches on his makeup in a hand held mirror. "Magnus!" Alec called, catching his boyfriend's attention. The Shadowhunter raised his arms. "What do you think?" 

The warlock stared at him, mouth slightly agape. Alec looked back at him uncertainly. "Well? What do you think?" Magnus sat entranced for a few moments. Then he seemed to pull himself back to reality as he stood up, throwing the mirror onto the bed. 

"My dear Alexander," he said, making his way towards the Shadowhunter. "I don't know if we'll be going on a date tonight." 

"Why not?" Alec asked. Magnus surveyed his boyfriend, noting every part of his lean body.

"Well," Magnus seemed to be choosing his words carefully. "If you go out looking so attractive you might get some... unwanted attention." 

Alec smirked, finally understanding. "So you don't want anyone flirting with me." 

"Maybe."

"It'll be fine, Magnus. We're going to a real restaurant, not some bar." 

Magnus rested his hands on Alec's hips, pulling them closer together. 

"There's also the problem of leaving." The warlock purred. "It might just be easier to stay in." 

"But now I'm all dressed up so we have to go," he complained.

Now it was the warlock's turn to smirk. "I can fix that." 

Alec rolled his eyes. "I might take you up on your offer later. Unfortunately, I have plans with someone in Paris." 

Magnus cocked an eyebrow. "Really? As it so happens, so do I! A dinner date with a certain handsome shadowhunter."

"Really?" Alec echoed. "Well, he sounds wonderful. Would you mind portaling me there?"

"It would be my pleasure, Mr. Lightwood."


	2. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus walks in on Alec training with Jace.

Magnus tried to hurry through the hallways of the Institute. Usually, his appearance was not taken to kindly. When Robert and Maryse had been running the Institute, one or more shadowhunters would often be assigned to escort him to wherever he needed to be. Now that Alec was in charge the guards had been dropped. Still, suspicious glances and whispers followed him as he made his way to the courtyard, where Lydia had said Alec was.

"Magnus?" A familiar voice called from behind him. The warlock turned to see Clary running to meet him. 

"Hello, biscuit," he smiled. 

"What are you doing here?" She asked, catching up to walk along side him. 

"Alexander asked me to come fortify the wards. Apparently the glamor had been acting up and the mundanes had been talking about 'lights in the church windows'. Lydia said that he'd be in the courtyard with Jace." 

Magnus and Clary reached the training room, where they could hear the clanking of seraph blades. They rounded the corner to see Alec and Jace sparring, both sweating profusely. 

"Wow," Clary said, obviously commenting on the way both of the boys we're so concentrated on the match, they didn't even notice their significant others entering the room. Magnus, however, was a bit more interested in the fact that A: Alec was wearing a black tank top and B: said tank top revealed quit a bit of skin. Magnus took in Alexanders broad shoulders defined biceps, and the way his face was hardened in concentration. Overall, the effect was very distracting. It wasn't as if this was the first time he had seen Alec like this, but still, it wasn't easily ignored. 

The boys finally noticed their spectators and paused their match to come greet them. 

"Hey, Magnus," Alec said, giving his lover a peck on the lips. 

"Hello, darling," the warlock responded, throughly examining his shadowhunter up and down. Up close it was even better. Alec's panted breaths, the thin layer of sweat covering his toned muscles. Wrenching his attention back towards Alec's face, he added, "So what did you want me to do with the wards?" The dark hair shadowhunter leaned his seraph blade against the wall and started walking back the way Magnus had come, beckoning Magnus to follow him. 

"Someone heard a rumor that the mundanes were seeing through the glamor." They reached the elevators and got inside. Luckily, there was no one else inside. Magnus resisted the urge to kiss his boyfriend right then and there. "They were talking about 'the old ruins flickering' and 'a new building where the old one was'. My best guess is that the glamor is malfunctioning, somehow." They reached the roof. It was a pleasantly cool day, a gentle breeze chilling the air. 

Magnus diverted his attention toward the wards, probing at them with tendrils of magic. 

"You're right," the warlock said. "The glamor hadn't been strengthened in quite a while." He did a complicated sort of wavy hand motion (some of it was practical, some of it was for effect) and with a whoosh, the wards glowed gold again for a split second before fading once more. "There." He turned back to Alec, who was smiling slightly. 

"Thanks," the shadowhunter said softly. 

"The pleasure is all mine." They both smiled as they kissed. It was soft and sweet, nothing hurried. Sadly, they were interrupted by the chiming of Magnus's phone. He sighed, pulling away to check the screen. "Raphael needs me. A disputed of some sort between a vampire and a warlock. I have to go," he said apologetically. Alec was still smiling. 

"Go do your job, Mr. Bane."

**Author's Note:**

> This all started because I imagined Alec in a hoodie in low riding jeans. See next chapter


End file.
